How Mrs potter got sirius and remus together
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Mrs Potter intervenes in Sirius and Remus's love lives...Slash. Characters dont belong to me.


Sirius sighed and looked up at the night sky. It was a full moon tonight and instead of being with Remus he was stuck at the Potters. It wasn't like he didn't try to stay the night at Remus's. His parents wouldn't let him because of the moon. If it wasn't important for him to keep him being an animangus a secret he would have told them.

"Padfoot, stop pouting," James said walking into Sirius's bedroom. "I know that it sucks that we can't be with him but his parents didn't want us there."

"It's more than that Prongs," Sirius said looking up at the moonlit starry sky.

"What do you mean," James asked curiously.

"Nothing. Please leave me alone. Please."

James sighed and left his best friend alone. After a while, he went downstairs to get a midnight snack and sat at the table eating and looking out the window. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Mrs. Potter come in

"Is everything alright Sirius," she asked startling him.

"Mrs. Potter. I'm sorry. I am not bothering you am i? I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought I was quiet." Sirius was freaking out. Ever since he moved in with the Potters after his parents kicked him out he was on edge. Though he knew that they were kind and loving he was still careful to not do anything to mess up this living arrangement.

"No dear, you're fine." Sirius grinned at her use of the word 'dear'. He was not the deer in the house. "Is something bothering you? You've been pretty quiet recently."

"I just miss Remus," Sirius replied looking back outside. Ever since he found out about Remus being a werewolf back in second year, he has been unable to sleep on full moon nights. If Remus was in pain then how could he rest?

"You really like him don't you," Mrs. Potter asked quietly. "And I don't just mean as a friend. I'm not blind Sirius. And it's ok if you don't want to talk about it but I'm here to talk to you if you need someone to talk to."

"Why do you think I like Remus as more than a friend," Sirius asked as Mrs. Potter sat down beside him at the table.

"The way you look at him. The way you talk about him. The way you act when he comes over. You should tell him how you feel when he is able to come over in a couple days." Another thing that made Mrs. Potter the best mom ever was that she knew about Remus's condition and still loved and cared about him like he was her own.

"Mrs. Potter, I can't do that. I don't want to risk losing our friendship. He means too much to me to lose," Sirius told her.

"I understand but sometimes things are worth the risk. I think the two of you will be very cute together. Does James know how you feel?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah right. I love him but I don't know how he'd react to this."

"James will understand and love you no matter what. It doesn't surprise me though if he doesn't know. He can be very consumed with his own love life to pay attention to others I've noticed," Mrs. Potter said amused.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. He's too busy trying to get Evans to talk to him that he doesn't pay much attention to anyone else. In a way I'm glad."

"I think you should tell Remus how you feel. Lifes too short."

"I don't know. I care about him a lot and don't want things to change."

"Again, I understand that. I'm sorry that you can't be there with him tonight." Mrs. Potter knew about how him, James, and Peter became animangi to help Remus for his transformations. She only found out by accident and though she was shocked and scolded the boys at first, she was touched deeply by their love for her friend.

"I wish I could tell his parents but I know that they wont want me to be around him because they think he'll hurt me. Well it's been two years and he hasn't hurt any of us. We're not a danger in our animal forms. They'll never understand. I just hate that I can't be with him during the summer months. I don't want him to hurt at all. I know I can't completely stop him from hurting himself but he always does better when I'm around. I can't wait to see him."

Mrs. Potter put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Try to get some rest. You'll get to see him in a couple days. I think we're all looking forward to having him stop by. Remus is a very sweet boy."

Sirius grinned. "You just like him because he's such a good influence on me and James."

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Well, that's partly true. I'm glad that you all have each other. I'm going back to bed. Try to get some sleep if you can."

"I can't sleep knowing the love of my life is out there and in a lot of pain I love him so much," Sirius said quietly glaring at the moon. "Did you know that a while ago I did research on how to make the moon disappear? I didn't really find anything but I tried."

Mrs. Potter hugged her second son. "You are a great friend Sirius. Love you. Goodnight."

Sirius stared at the moon and the stars until the sun came out and then he was able to fall asleep. He didn't even make it back to his bedroom before he fell asleep. A few hours later, James carried him up to his bedroom and dumped him in his bed. Sirius was on edge waiting for Remus to come by. The two of them communicated by owl but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person. Mrs. Potter was doing a lot of plotting on her part for the two of them. The two of them were going to get together.

Finally on the day that Remus was supposed to come, Sirius sat on the porch and waited impatiently. Mrs. Potter looked out the window laughing. "Mom, what are you doing in the attic?"

"Mind your own business James. I want you to stay out of here. I am working on something important."

James sighed and went outside to wait with Sirius. "I've never seen you this excited to see Moony. We've only been out of school a few weeks."

"Do you not miss him," Sirius asked glaring at James. "Do you not care about him? Do you think we're better off without him?"

James laughed. "You're being overdramatic Padfoot. You know I care about him. I do not think we're better off without him. Moony is one of my best mates. He's awesome. What is your problem?"

"I haven't seen him in weeks. Sometimes I need a break from you, no offense," Sirius teased.

"No, there has to be something more. What's going on?"

"Leave me alone Prongs."

"Ooh touchy subject. Come on Padfoot. I know that there's something you've been keeping from me. You've been acting odd for ages now, but I have let it slide because you never want to talk about it but come on. What's going on?"

"It's nothing James, just drop it. MOONYS HERE!" at that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin pulled up into the driveway to drop Remus off. Sirius was at the side of the car Remus was on before they were stopped.

Remus laughed as he saw Sirius's face pressed up against the glass. "Did you miss me," he smirked.

Sirius threw his arms around his friend after dragging him out of the car. "I've missed you a lot! I'm glad that you're here."

"I missed you too you dog," Remus told him smiling.

Mr. Lupin cleared his throat and the boys blushed. Sirius took Remus's bag and dragged Remus to the house.

"Hi Prongs," Remus said greeting his other best friend.

"Nice to have you here Moony. Someone here was anxiously waiting your arrival."

Sirius flipped James off and the boys went inside. The Potters went outside to chat with the Lupin's while Sirius showed Remus to his room. James frowned at the two of them. It was like he didn't even exist.

"I'm going to go see when lunch is going to be ready. I'll talk to you later," James said walking out of the room.

Sirius wouldn't stop touching Remus. "How was the moon? I wanted to be there for you so bad but your parents wouldn't let me stay. I am so sorry," Sirius told him giving him a gentle hug.

"Don't apologize Padfoot. It was good to see you and I wish they would have been ok with you staying but it wasn't completely horrible."

"Then why do you keep wincing when I hug you," Sirius asked slowly raising up Remus's shirt to reveal a new huge scar. "Oh Moonyy."

"Don't. I don't want to talk about that ok?"

Sirius hugged him and dropped the subject. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Potter walked upstairs to get the boys ready for lunch since James refused to do so mumbling something about "ignoring me so why should I tell them lunch is ready." "Boys, lunch is ready," she said interrupting their hug. She found the hugging sweet and couldn't believe that Sirius didn't think Remus liked him back.

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute," Sirius replied. Mrs. Potter left.

Remus looked at Sirius. "Are you ok? When have you wanted to wait for lunch?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you ok? I'm worried about you," Sirius told him. Remus smiled and grabbed his hand.  
"Yes, MOM, I am fine. Let's go eat." Sirius didn't let go of his hand until they got to the table. Mrs. Potter spent the lunch hour watching Remus and Sirius who kept exchanging glances at each other and sharing special smiles. James was going on and on about Quidditch or Lily but no one was really paying attention to what he was saying. After lunch, James suggested they go into the backyard since it was a nice day out.

"Hang on, Remus could I talk to you for a little bit?"

"Sure," Remus replied nervously thinking he was in trouble. Sirius frowned but followed James into the backyard.

Mrs. Potter waited till the boys were out of the house before she spoke. "So how long have you had feelings for Sirius?"

Remus's eyes widened. "What? I don't have feelings for Sirius. That's crazy."

"You can tell me the truth. I've seen the way you two act around each other. It's ok if you like him. I just want you both to be happy."

Remus looked at Mrs. Potter trying to decide if he should tell her or not. "So what if I do like him. It's not like he would ever like me back. I'm a werewolf. Werewolves aren't exactly lucky in the romance department because they're a monster."

Mrs. Potter gave him a hug. "You are a werewolf, yes, but you are not a monster. Believe me, I know what monsters look like. You aren't one. And you deserve love just as much as anyone else. I wouldn't give up on finding love. Sorry for keeping you from your friends. You can go now."

Remus went to join Sirius and James in the backyard. "What did mom want," James asked him.

"Nothing," Remus lied. "Doesn't matter. What are you doing?"

Mrs. Potter watched the three marauders riding their brooms and playing Quidditch with each other. It warmed her heart. Peter was unable to come because he was on vacation with his parents. She went back into the attic to prepare things.

Sirius kept missing the ball because he kept looking at Remus who noticed this and blushed. "I'm going to go get a drink. Moony, you want to come with me?"

"What's the matter Padfoot? Can't get a drink by yourself," James laughed. Sirius flipped him off and dragged Remus inside with him.

"What is with you. You act like we haven't seen each other in like twelve years," Remus told him.

"Ha. Theres no way that I could survive that long without seeing you. I just thought I'd offer to get you one."

"You're acting weird Pads," Remus told him smiling.

"I just missed you. Things aren't the same without you around. Besides, Prongs is driving me insane. What did Mrs. Potter want to talk to you about?"

"Oh just stuff. Doesn't matter."

Mrs. Potter chose that moment to reappear. "Oh there you two are. I need you to help me with something in the attic. I can't reach something."

The two boys followed James' mother into the attic which had a pensive on a table. Since the two of them were stubborn fools who refused to confess their feelings, she dug out her old pensive to give them a push forward. "I'll see the two of you later."

Before either of them realized what was happening, Mrs. Potter locked them inside. "Mrs. Potter please let us out," Sirius yelled banging on the door. Remus sighed and told him to stop after a few minutes of constant banging.

"Do you know what this is about," Sirius asked Remus.

"No of course not. I just got here. Let's just see what's in that and hopefully she'll let us out soon," Remus suggested.

Sirius sighed and sat down. "I suppose if I have to be locked in a room I'd rather it be with you."

"Thank you for that," Remus told him giving him a smile.

They looked in the pensive and saw a memory of Mrs. Potter talking to Sirius on the night of the full moon. Sirius's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and his cheeks turned red as Remus watched it. Remus stared at Sirius also blushing.

"You love me?"

"I can't believe she did this. I told her I didn't want to risk losing you as a friend," Sirius said sadly. Then the memory of Mrs. Potter talking to Remus popped up. Sirius looked at the memory and then at a blushing Remus and walked over to kiss him. "You love me too."

"I love you too," Remus told him smiling. "Are you still upset with Mrs. Potter?"

"Nah. I'm actually happy with her right now." Sirius kissed Remus again happily. The two of them were so caught up in kissing that they didn't hear James enter until he screamed before fainting.

Remus and Sirius looked in shock at their best friends body on the floor before laughing. Mrs. Potter went upstairs to see what all the noise was about and couldn't help but laugh as well after the boys told her what happened.

"So are you mad at me," she asked Sirius who was holding Remus's hand tightly.

"I was at first, but then I heard both sides and he loves me back so thank you. Thank you," Sirius repeated giving his real mom a hug.

"You're welcome. Try to behave yourself boys," Mrs. Potter said before going to make dinner.

"We will," Sirius told her. Remus snorted.

"Padfoot, when have you ever behaved?"

Sirius laughed. "I say we wake up Prongs and explain what's going on."

Remus sighed. "Does your idea of waking him up involve something horrible?"

"Moony, you know me so well!"

Remus shook his head and watched Sirius do awful things to James to get him to wake up. Finally James woke up and began yelling at Sirius. Remus laughed as James chased Sirius around the room. "I swear if we weren't underage I would do some serious magic against you," James told Sirius.

"Shut up James. Remus and I are together now."

"I figured. I can't believe it. Neither of you ever said anything to me."

"Your mother found out about both of us and set us up to get together," Remus told him. "Are you ok with this?"

"I mean yeah. I just am a little hurt you didn't tell me." They both told him all the reasons they were afraid to tell him or anyone. "Look, I get it. Just do me a favor and use silencing charms."

"Unfortunately due to the whole underage magic thing we can't do that at the moment," Remus said dragging Sirius into his bedroom. "Would you care to share a room with me?"

Sirius grinned and nodded as he kissed his new boyfriend.


End file.
